Stay away from my boyfriend!
by Becs
Summary: Mel learns just how embarrassed you can get when you let the Brotherhood near you boyfriend. Pietro scares yet another one. Mystique is not alone!


Disclaimer: Own Toby, Mel annnnnnd uh, Tori.

A/N - K, this is the little thing I warned about in 'A job in Heaven.'

Mel held the pair of jeans up against herself and frowned. They were nice but, she felt like she needed something else. She threw them on her bed and began to root around in her draws. She pulled out a pink turtle neck, the sleeves so long they stopped at her middle finger joint. Mel smiled. Perfect.

She pulled the clothes on, slipped on some light orange thongs and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Quickly she brushed some lip gloss onto her lips and dashed out the door.

Outside the Movies 

"Hey Mel."

Mel smiled at hey boyfriend and slipped to his side, "hey Tori." She stood on tip toes to kiss him.

"Strawberry huh?" he grinned glancing at her lips.

"They're sweet like you," Mel grinned back. "What're we seeing?"

"Anything you want." Tori brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Well let's have a look then," Mel smiled, leading him indoors.

Inside 

Mel snuggled up against Tori in the dark theatre, liking the way he rested his head on the top of hers. His cologne smelt icy. Reminded her of Pietro's actually. As if on cue, Pietro, Lance, Toby, Freddy and Todd walked into the theatre. 

'Shit!' Mel thought, 'he's here! Ahh! Hide! The boyfriend destroyer is here! Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me!'

Pietro breezed past Tori and Mel's isle and sat somewhere near the front. The rest of the Brotherhood kinda spread out across the theatre. Lance heading back up to the back with Freddy, and Todd and Toby headed for the middle. The Brotherhood had never been able to agree with seating at the movies. Lance hated sitting anywhere but the back, Todd and Toby preferred the middle, Freddy changed his mind every time and Pietro had to immerse himself in the movie completely, which meant sitting right at, or near, the front. A month before he had insisted that the best viewing seat was third row, tenth seat from the side and had sat there without fail for the whole of that month. Even if it meant tricking someone into sitting elsewhere.

"You okay?" Tori whispered, "you went kinda stiff for a minute."

"I'm fine," Mel said, snuggling back up against Tori.

After the movie 

Mel and Tori were sitting in Starbucks drinking a Frappachino from two straws when the Brotherhood walked in. Mel unfortunately, didn't see them.

"Hey, isn't that Mel?" Todd asked, pointing out the blonde as she laughed at something Tori had said.

"Why yes," Pietro grinned, "so _that's_ Tori."

"Who's Tori?" Lance asked, coming over carrying the coffee.

"Mel's boyfriend. The one she said she would never let me within 10 feet of."

"How do you know he's her boyfriend?" Todd objected.

Pietro raised an eyebrow and said, "would you do _that_ with anyone who wasn't your boyfriend?" 

Lance grinned, "hooo hooo! Go Mel!"

"He's cute," Toby said, gazing at Tori as he sipped his iced-coffee.

"I'll take your word for it," Lance said. Pietro was still watching Mel, oblivious to their presence.

"Oh Meeelllllllllll!"

Mel froze. 'Uh-oh.' She turned to see Pietro, waving at her with a particularly evil smile on his face.

"Who is he?" Tori asked, frowning a little at Pietro.

"I don't know him," Mel said hastily, "I think he must have me confused with someone else."

"Mel has a boooooyfriend!" Todd called across the room, "a b-o-y-f-r-I-e-n-d, boyfriend!"

"Stop ignoring us Mel!" Pietro called, "we know that's Tori! It's too late for you now!"

"Okay, who is that guy and how does he know who I am?" Tori asked, frowning in Pietro's direction.

"Tori and Mel sittin' in a tree!" Todd and Freddy began singing.

"Just ignore them," Mel smiled, "they're retarded."

"I heard that!" Pietro yelled.

"Oh, god Pietro don't come over!" Mel pleaded as the speedster stood and began to walk over.

"Too late!" Pietro grinned, dashing to her side, and scooting her over as he sat down himself. "Hi ya!" the white-haired speed demon grinned evilly at Tori, "I'm your girlfriend's best friend. Uncomfortable yet?"

"Uh, no," Tori raised an eyebrow, "should I be?"

"Hmmmm," Pietro said, studying Tori's face intensely, "not as gorgeous as me Mel. I think you could do better."

"Excuse me!?!" Tori gaped.

"Somebody shoot me," Mel was muttering, "please."

"Hey guys!" Pietro yelled, "come meet Tori!"

Within seconds the Brotherhood were all seated at the plush window seat.

"Hi," Tori said nervously.

"Heeellllllooo," Todd grinned, swinging his feet as he sat on the edge of the seat.

"What's up with Todd?" Pietro asked, looking at the youngest mutant in surprise.

"He doesn't drink coffee much," Lance informed him.

"Great now that you've met Tori you can all go away," Mel grinned, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"But we didn't get to ask Tori what he does," Lance said, making a sad face, "we really want to know about Tori. You know, seeing as you spend so much time with him instead of us at the moment."

"Guilt trip isn't working!" Mel said, placing her hands over her ears, "lalala. I'm not listen! Lalala!"

"So, Tori," Pietro grinned, "I hear you and Mel have been gettin' quite comfy if you get my meaning. So did you like the lingerie? I helped her pick it."

"I can't believe you're asking me this!" Tori exclaimed, "and you helped her pick out that!?!"

"Sparky make them stop!" Mel cried, fixing Toby with a 'pleeeeeease anything for me' face.

"You think _I_ can control them!?!" Toby asked, "you must be insane!"

"Did you know that if you spin around and around and around you fall down?" Todd asked, swinging upside down from a nearby chair. "Thump," he added and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Are you gonna finish that coffee?" Freddy asked, reaching for the Frappachino Mel and Tori had been sharing. 

"I can eat 20 sugar sachets at a time!" Todd interrupted, "watch!"

"So? I can eat 30," Freddy said.

"No one cares how much sugar sachets you can eat," Toby rolled his eyes.

"I'm the knight of Normandy!" Todd whooped, "hey, did anyone realise that Mel looks like Mel even when she's upside down?"

"And here we have a prime example of what we like to call, Toddius hyperius," Lance commented.

"So what are you going to call the little bundle of joy?" Pietro asked Tori.

"The WHAT!?!" Tori yelped.

"The baby. Oops, Mel hasn't told you yet. My bad."

"Pietro how dare you!" Mel cried, "and you wondered why I wouldn't let you near him!"

"You're pregnant!?!" Tori exclaimed, "you're pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Mel yelled, "Pietro just thinks that scaring the shit out of my boyfriends is funny!"

"Yes, it always has been a question whether he baby is _actually_ your's Tori," Pietro butted in.

"What does he mean by that?" Tori asked Mel.

"Ha ha Pietro!" Mel snapped, "I think it's _really_ intelligent how you can twist the fact that I said boy_friends _instead of boy_friend_ into something that suggests I'm a slut!" 

"I didn't say that," Pietro said innocently.

"I hope you sleep well at night Pietro," Mel growled, "then you won't hear me coming with my axe!"

"She's a bit of a phsyco," Pietro stage whispered to Tori.

"Hula hula!" Todd shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Put the sugar down Todd!" Toby was reasoning with the hyper teen, "if you give me the sugar I'll let you go on the merry-go-round next time."

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Help guys! He's had a sugar and caffeine overload!"

"I hate you soooooo much!" Mel was yelling at Pietro.

"I hate you more!" Pietro responded.

"I hate you 10 times more than you hate me!" Mel yelled, "and before you say it I hate you 20 times. 30 times, 40 times, 50 times, 60 times - "

"InfinityTimes!" Pietro interrupted, "ha! I beat you! Ha!"

"So you like Peugeots," Lance was talking to Tori," yeah, they're okay, but European cars are usually so unreliable. Not that they're bad looking, it's just it's a bit of a pain in the ass when you have to fix everything."

"Yeah, but they run so nice when you get them going," Tori explained.

"I'm sorry ma'am he's not all there up there," Toby was explaining to a disgruntled woman who'd become the butt of Todd's very insensitive fat person joke.

"Mmmmm, I like coffee," Freddy said as he slurped Mel and Tori's Frappachino.

"You can't do more than infinity!" Pietro smirked.

"Yes I can, it's called Pietro you suck so much that I can do anything better then you including eating milkduds!"

"You can not!"

"I can!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I'll show you you boyfriend destroyer! Anything you can do I can do to!"

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge. You're on blondie!"

Tori was suddenly yanked up by one arm as Mel grabbed him, interrupting his conversation with Lance. "Come on! We're going to show Pompous Pietro that I'm better than him."

"Yeah, move your ass Lance," Pietro snapped, yanking Lance to his feet, "we need to go buy milkduds. TOBY! We're leaving! Grab Todd and Freddy! Meet you outside! And hurry along would ya!?!"

"Hmmff," Toby sniffed as he watched Pietro leave, "you think this is easy, maybe you should have a go. Freddy help me!"

"Polka dots and liiiiiines!" Todd sung happily, "polka dots and liiiiiines!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Heh heh, there. My evil author mind is at rest. 


End file.
